


Beck's possessiveness

by AniZH



Category: Victorious
Genre: F/M, Jealousy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2019-01-19 01:43:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12400521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AniZH/pseuds/AniZH
Summary: Jade isn’t the only possessive one in her relationship with Beck.





	1. Game

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome in my new little fic, which will consist out of five chapters. They were thought off and partly written as one shots first. So, I had these different ideas, already wrote some or even a lot of it and only recently decided to put all of it into one fic because it’s all about the same thing: Beck being possessive over Jade. Now, I’m starting it with this one shot which will chronically be the last. So this takes place when everyone’s already off to college – the other one shots will take place when they are still in school.  
> As so much of it is already written, I can (most certainly) assure that I will update about every ten days. The next one will be much longer (and I still have to change a lot about that), while the others will have the same length as this, I think.  
> The chapters (or one shots) will all be out of Beck’s perspective, except for this first one – and in neither chapter he will actually be violent or alike due to his possessiveness. He will think about punching a lot, but won’t really do it. So, if you were hoping for some violence, this is not the fic. (There might be another one shot in the works where that will be different – but it won’t be part of this fic and won’t get written for some more time.)  
> There are two situations mentioned in this one shot (a dance class and a camping trip (the last one is also part of another fic of mine)); both will be described out of Beck’s perspective in the other chapters.  
> Have fun! :)

It’s some stupid game they do.  
Cat has started talking about the newlywedgame and how they should play that. Somehow, with a lot of eye rolling by Jade, they have started with something at least similiar.  
They have gotten together in teams of two with Beck and Jade of course together as the couple of four years now. Robbie and Cat make a team too, which is kind of fitting as well. They do have something going on, though nobody defines them as a couple but anyway.  
Which leaves Andre and Tori, though they aren’t even close to being a couple or in love. But they are best friends and it’s actually fun.  
Each team gets asked questions by the rest about each other and themselves and they each have to write down their answer and then show it. They even keep score and everything.  
Beck and Jade are doing extremely well. The others are also doing fine, but Beck and Jade pretty much ace it.  
Just now they were asked by Andre to each rate their own and the other one’s jealousy on a scale from one to ten with one not being jealous at all and ten being extremely jealous.  
Tori has to shove Andre, because he hands Beck and Jade easy points with that. Obviously, they will both pick a one for Beck and a ten for Jade. Everyone in their group of friends would do that.  
After Beck and Jade each have written down two numbers on different papers, Robbie asks them to show the rating for Jade’s jealousy first.  
To the group’s surprise, it doesn’t show a ten on either of their papers. Instead, they both have written down an eight.  
“How did you get to that number?” Tori asks confused. Both of them.  
Jade rolls her eyes. “What? Expected a ten? You know... I never killed because of it or hurt anyone seriously.”  
“You drenched me in coffee,” Tori reminds her of pretty much their first encounter two years back where Jade was jealous of her for rubbing coffee off of Beck’s shirt.  
Jade looks at her with that weirdly creepy smile she uses sometimes, not meant nicely at all, while she promptly says: “Point proven. It wasn’t hot coffee. You weren’t actually hurt, though you deserved it.”  
Tori doesn’t know what to respond to that, while Andre nods slightly as if he has to agree that there could’ve been much worse options. Cat also slightly giggles as if she can even imagine worse options and would find them funny.  
Robbie meanwhile turns to Beck: “Have you picked the eight out of the same reasons?”  
Beck smiles. “Partly, yeah. I mean. It’s true that she never hurt anyone, like really. But I also needed to leave room to... well... pick my score.”  
He shows his other paper which has a nine written onto it. He seems almost unsure as he shows it. Well... Unsure for Beck, which is barely visible for his friends, only easily for Jade, who seems a little surprised and yet mildly interested.  
“You would give yourself a nine?” Andre asks confused.  
“You are not jealous at all,” Tori says because he isn’t. Tori has never ever seen him jealous. Unlike Jade obviously.  
Robbie and Cat also don’t seem to understand and when Beck only shrugs at first, Tori tells Jade: “Show what you wrote for Beck.”  
And finally, they don’t have the same answer. Jade glares at Tori for the command, but shows that she has written down a two.  
“Everyone is a little jealous,” she says, as if to explain why she didn’t go with the one – which their friends totally would’ve for Beck.  
And there’s something to that. Andre also nods and says to Beck: “Well, but that sounds more like you. That’s what I would have given you, if any point at all.”  
Beck smiles indulgently. “Jade only wrote that down to protect me.” Which doesn’t sound like Jade at all for the others. “I usually don’t like people to know. But I get way more jealous than she does.”  
Tori, Andre and Robbie exchange confused looks, while Cat watches Jade almost curiously. Jade still looks at Beck with mild interest.  
Beck explains a little more, noticing their friends’ looks: “I hate it when anyone but me touches her or whatever. I hate when some guy” – “Or some girl,” Jade interrupts with a smirk.  
Beck smiles at his girlfriend as he agrees: “Or some girl. I don’t even care. When someone just walks up to her and... tries something with her. Though she always directly says she has a boyfriend.”  
Jade slightly nods, still only looking at Beck: “Unlike you, who even flirts with other girls.”  
“I don’t flirt,” Beck defends himself like he always does. Well, his friends know that he barely does it on purpose, but he kind of is this charming guy that possibly always is flirting in a way.  
That isn’t the interesting part of the conversation. Their friends definitely also don’t want the two of them to start to bicker now about Beck’s flirting.  
So, Tori promptly asks: “When have you ever been jealous?”  
Beck shrugs: “Just now when she allowed all of you to hug her for a greeting, to be honest.”  
Their friends blink. No. He can’t be honest. He can’t be. Why should he have gotten jealous then?  
“It’s not really jealousy,” Beck continues when nobody else says anything. “We don’t call it that. But we also don’t call how Jade feels jealousy.”  
Jade smirks. “It’s more us being possessive over each other.”  
Tori doesn’t get it. Well... She does get that they prefer to call Jade’s feelings possessiveness. All of it also isn’t as extreme anymore since their last big break-up. Jade still hates seeing Beck with any other girl but she usually doesn’t jump that girl or anything.  
What Tori has come to understand about all of it is that Jade has never mistrusted Beck. She might also hate that he flirts all the time, but she knows he would never cheat on her. She also isn’t one of those people claiming she distrusts the girls instead and that they could make Beck do something he doesn’t want to. Tori’s sure if Beck would ever end up cheating on Jade (which he wouldn’t), Jade would also hate the woman involved, but she would put all the fault on Beck, rightfully so.  
But this isn’t about actual cheating or a trust issue. It’s just that Jade doesn’t like other girls being even close to her spot next to Beck, getting his smile or anything.  
Is it the same for Beck with Jade?  
Beck explains more when nobody’s talking after Jade’s comment: “Yeah, and I... don’t like seeing anyone thinking they can get it on with her, which is the same for her.” So in terms of this game, they should have gotten the same score so far. But Beck gets talking about why he would score his own jealousy as higher than Jade’s: “But like... you hug her and I immediately feel like I have to hug her too. Have you never noticed that?”  
He seems a little confused, while Tori definitely is as well – their friends most likely too. He has felt like hugging her after they did? Why?  
“Tell us of a more obvious example,” Andre suggests, because he also can’t see it.  
Beck looks over to Jade, thinking, then he says with a shrug: “What about when I didn’t want her to dance with any other guy in Garcia’s dance class?”  
Tori needs a second but she totally remembers something from that dance class. Neither she nor Cat, Andre or Robbie were in that class but they heard about it afterwards. About how, for the dance to be graded, Garcia asked them to once dance with other classmates after their A-worthy performance. Apparently, everybody else had danced with other people over the course and only Beck and Jade didn’t. Garcia wanted to give them their A as soon as they also showed that they were able to do a few steps with someone else than each other – to which Jade said that they wouldn’t dance with anyone else. Obviously, because she didn’t want Beck to dance with another girl in the class.  
Jade was the jealous one in the situation again. And also didn’t dance with anyone herself because she thought of all the guys in the class as disgusting and didn’t want to touch any one of them.  
Though Tori always thought that maybe she wouldn’t have had an issue with some of the guys but decided to also not dance with someone else after forbidding Beck to do so.  
Robbie also remembers the situation: “Garcia’s dance class? I thought Jade didn’t want you to dance with another girl and she didn’t dance with another boy because she hates them all.”  
Andre and Cat nod and Beck rubs the back of his neck. “Well...”  
Jade has watched Beck and now turns to the other, explaining in a pretty bored voice: “Everyone assumed that was the reason neither of us didn’t dance with anyone else and as he doesn’t like people to know about his possessiveness, we didn’t correct them.”  
Tori doesn’t get it. So they both didn’t want each other to dance with someone else? It doesn’t sound like Beck at all.  
Yet... Now that she’s thinking about it. They went camping at the end of their high school years, all six of them together. Other boys around their age were on the same campsite and came to them when Robbie, Beck and Andre were gone to collect fire wood. They started flirting with the girls in awful ways and only stopped when the boys came back. And Beck’s whole demeanour showed possessiveness over Jade there. Tori has never thought too much about it again, has almost forgotten by now.  
But yes, they have experienced Beck possessive before, even if not in the described situation.  
“I somehow thought you would still know better though,” Beck notices. He thought they would know better, even when he and Jade agreed to the story everybody assumed.  
Jade rolls her eyes. “I told you they’re stupid and have no idea.”  
Tori can’t help herself: “Hey!”  
Jade smirks, always loves to insult her friends.  
Beck shows himself amused by that, rubs over her leg, as they are sitting close together anyway, able to reach each other just as easy as any time. Meanwhile, he says: “Well, I think I decided I should be more honest about it and show it more.”  
“No!” Jade immediately cuts in.  
Tori isn’t the only surprised one.  
Jade rolls her eyes again when she sees Beck’s surprised look. “My known jealousy keeps many girls away from you. Yours will keep every last guy definitely away from me.”  
Tori thinks that Jade’s right and at least in school, Jade’s jealousy kept many girls away from Beck. Not all of them and not all the time, but a guy like Beck... he could’ve been flirted with constantly and he wasn’t because so many girls were scared of Jade.  
Tori doesn’t think that necessarily holds truth anymore, now that they are off to college and in a much bigger environment. But Jade seems to think so. As if everybody meeting Beck instantly sees on him that he has an extremely jealous girlfriend because that girlfriend is so open about it. Well... When their friends are out with only Beck, they definitely also make sure, Beck isn’t flirted with so much because all of them are scared too that Jade could suddenly show up and there could be a big fight.  
Could that happen the other way around too, if Beck shows his apparent jealousy openly? Tori can’t imagine. Not to mention that Tori can’t imagine anyone being hold off by an overjealous boyfriend if they can’t be kept away by Jade’s own attitude.  
Beck’s face meanwhile hardens as he looks at Jade. “And you like some guys approaching you?”  
Whoa, okay. Now, he’s jealous.  
Jade isn’t impressed. She cocks an eyebrow, before she slowly says: “What I like about it, the rare times I let it happen, is the way you look at the losers and at me then and how you make sure they know I belong to you.”  
How he makes sure what?  
Tori blinks while Beck already smiles and suddenly he leans forward and lets his lips crash on Jade’s. They kiss, but it quickly turns into a make-out session, only awkwardly stopped by their friends when Jade starts to climb into Beck’s lap.


	2. Cousins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back to a quite long chapter! And thank you for the kudos I got. :)  
> Yeah... I always loved the thought of Beck's cousins being a bunch of handsome and smooth guys. And I loved the thought of those cousins being into Jade. And along came this chapter. ;)  
> Please enjoy!

Beck actually loves Jade’s possessiveness. He doesn’t like when she starts attacking some girl that has been flirting with him. Or when she accuses him of having flirted, making her jealous on purpose when he hasn’t. Sometimes, he does provoke her jealousy a little, yes, because he loves her possessiveness but mostly he doesn’t. He doesn’t ever flirt with another girl though she often claims he does. He hates that.  
But he loves when she comes in while he talks to another girl and claims him as hers. He loves the way she kisses him then. It somehow makes him feel safe like nothing else.  
And the thing is... He himself is possessive over her as well. He surely likes when other guys look after her, especially every time she walks up to him because she’s beautiful and perfect and of course everyone else also finds her attractive as well, and he always has this primeval feeling as if he has... won because she’s his.  
He doesn’t like anything more to happen. Looking is fine but seeing someone wanting to go after Jade in any form... that never sits right with him. (Stage kissing is of course fine too, though also not his favorite thing to witness.)  
Anyone going after her barely happens. Jade makes sure of that in school where barely anybody would dare touching her. Sinjin’s bad but also never really comes close to Jade. And Beck knows if Jade ever would let him do something, he would just faint or wouldn’t be able to handle it in any way. He also doesn’t really ever go for Jade. He acts like he wants something from her but he’s not actually flirting with her or anything.  
It’s worse when they are out and he leaves Jade for a few minutes in places they haven’t been before to use the rest room. He often notices at least one guy who has his eye on Jade, who approaches her, who possibly tries to get her attention through something. Yes, they barely succeed in getting her attention, she never flirts back if someone tries, she always directly tells them she has a boyfriend but he still doesn’t like it. He doesn’t like other guys having the idea they could in some way be with Jade.  
If he sees someone thinking about more, he always makes sure that they know she’s his as best as he can. Some people don’t seem to care much though. Like his cousins.  
Jade and he are a couple for about eight months, are 15 years old when Jade comes with him to Canada for the first time to visit his family. It’s his grandmother’s birthday that she wants to celebrate in a big way. It’s his father’s mother. His father has two brothers and a sister with all of them having children about Beck’s age. That’s why he has, next to two older female, four male cousins from that side at the age of 15, 16, 18 and 19 and when they meet up in their grandparents’ house, they all look at Jade in that certain way.  
Of course, the whole family looks at Jade. Much more than at his cousins' boy- and girlfriends they also brought. Beck’s sure that that isn’t only because the rest of the family may already know everyone else’s partners but because Jade’s just so special and unique.  
Beck introduces Jade to his grandparents, the most important people in the room for Jade to meet (after she already has known Beck’s parents for some time now).  
They don’t seem impressed, just like Beck’s parents never do when they see Jade. Beck doesn’t get it. Jade is perfect. But he directly notices that his grandparents can’t see it.  
He doesn’t want to care. He also does’t care in regards that he will stay together with Jade anyway, but he still hates that his grandparents seem to dislike Jade too. He’ll find out that he also hates some of his family liking her a bit too much.  
Vincent, the 19-year-old, is the first one to walk over to him with his girlfriend, whom Beck is also about to meet for the first time, after Beck and Jade leave his grandparents to get drinks instead.  
“Hello, there. Vincent, one of Beck’s cousins,” Vincent introduces himself to Jade.  
“Hey,” she answers. “Jade.”  
And the way, Vincent looks at Jade is already unsettling to Beck. He’s checking her out.  
He can’t help himself, promptly puts his arm around Jade, adding: “My girlfriend.” Though his cousin should now either way.  
“I assumed,” he says, his eyes not leaving Jade. “It’s great to meet you.” And almost as an afterthought: “This is Madison.”  
She’s at least a year younger than Vincent, but still a few years older than Beck and Jade. She’s undoubtable pretty, but nothing like Jade.  
She barely looks at them, as if shy, has her eyes fixed on Vincent instead. Beck still smiles at her: “Beck.” It’s not her fault that Vincent meanwhile still has only eyes for Jade.  
Oh, and obviously she isn’t shy. She has noticed how taken Vincent has been with Jade too and doesn’t like any of it. But instead of reacting like Jade would, loudly calling her boyfriend out on it, she now gently and yet insistently says: “Vince, let’s go help your mom.”  
Vincent’s mother serves some of the food they will eat. Madison even tugs on Vincent’s arm to get him to come with her and he shrugs: “Okay.”  
They walk away with Beck glaring after his cousin. He can’t be serious. Oh, great, now he’s even turning around another time, to look at Jade again.  
Beck only gets pulled out of his thoughts by Jade saying in a dry tone: “He must be a good lover.”  
This must be a nightmare. He’ll wake up in a second, right? His face freezing, he turns to Jade: “What?”  
Jade has also looked after the couple but now returns his look. “She didn’t do a double-take or anything when seeing you. Maybe, she didn’t even saw you.”  
Which, for Jade, must mean that Madison is... well... sexually satisfied by Vincent, that he gives her everything she needs so well that she doesn’t even think about looking at another guy. As if Beck has to be every girl’s type. As if Madison wasn’t distracted by her own boyfriend checking Jade out.  
But Jade’s dry delivery and her way of thinking lets him forget about Vincent a little and looses him back up inside. He can’t help but grin.  
Gently, he chastises her: “You can’t say stuff like that around my family.” She can’t talk about any of his cousin being a good lover with the rest of the family around as well.  
Jade smirks. “Sissy,” she calls him before they kiss.

They only stand alone for about three minutes, have already broken apart from the kiss (which they probably wouldn’t have in school or alike but here, in the middle of Beck’s possibly watching family...).  
“Hi, I’m Nathan,” Beck’s 16-year-old cousin introduces himself to Jade. “You are?”  
“Jade,” she only answers.  
Just like Vincent, Nathan has only eyes for Jade, not even acknowledging Beck next to her.  
He says: “Well, my dad told me that Beck would bring his girlfriend. I expected a girl next door kind of girl. But you’re different. Who would’ve thought my little cousin has such good taste?”  
For real? Is he flirting with her while Beck is right there with them? Flirting with his cousin’s girlfriend?  
Beck quickly puts his arm around Jade again, forcing himself into the picture. “Thanks.”  
Nathan shortly nods in his direction and is about to say something else to Jade, but luckily for Beck, his grandmother raises her voice for everyone in the room to hear at that very moment. All the guests have arrived by now and she says a few words before they’ll start to eat.  
It all distracts Nathan enough that Beck can casually pull Jade somewhere else.

But they also aren’t safe at the other end of the living room. Beck’s 16-year-old cousin is the next to approach, leaving his own girlfriend behind.  
“Joe,” he introduces himself, shaking Jade’s hand.  
“Jade,” she answers again and Beck takes her hand in his when they are done with their introductions, making sure she remembers his touch instead of his cousin’s.  
Joe has also quickly checked her out, but now looks at Beck. “Owen, Nathan and I talked just now and decided to meet up later. You guys also wanna come?”  
Beck exchanges a look with Jade. He kind of always meets up alone with all his cousins, male and female, (and their girl- or boyfriends, if they have one at the time), when he’s visiting. They have fun together, they like each other. Of course, they like to have time without their parents watching over them.  
Beck isn’t sure though if he should spend time with them this time. Before they came here, he naturally assumed he would and his cousins all would get to know Jade better. Now he wonders if he should allow his male cousins to get to know Jade at all.  
But Jade already knows that he meets up with his cousins every time he’s over. She would be annoyed if he wouldn’t do it this time. Because the only thing she would understand about it would be that he doesn’t meet up with them because of her. And while she may not like everything Beck does, she doesn’t want him to give up on anything because of her. Not on stuff he does, not on his relationships or alike. Because she’d also hate for him to tell her what to do and to control her life in any way or form.  
There’s not good reason for him not to meet up with his cousins – and take Jade with him. That’s why he might not like it, but he still turns back to Joe and nods: “Well, sure.”

 

Beck keeps Jade away from his male cousins for the rest of his grandmother’s birthday party. He does introduce her to his aunts, uncles and female cousins. And the boyfriends of his female cousins, who luckily don’t seem too into Jade. All of his cousins agree to meet up in the evening, all have time for it, which is awesome, because they barely ever get all of them together.  
They meet up at Claire’s home, one of the cousins, who has successfully convinced her parents to go out with friends for the night. Vincent brings alcohol and Beck and Jade also try some. Beck has tried some in a similiar setting before and isn’t too into it. Jade also doesn’t like the taste and changes to coke after a sip of the beer.  
It could be a great, chill evening. But Beck can’t help but be annoyed by the guys in the group. His female cousins’ boyfriends behave mostly, also get quickly weirded out by Jade’s attitude as it seems. Though in this enclosed setting, Beck notices that they are attracted to her too. Beck finds that he isn’t as sorry for his cousins as he should be, with the way their boyfriends look at Jade in between. But he’s more pissed because nobody but him should look at Jade like that.  
Owen, Nathan, Joe and Vincent are worse. Vincent and Joe almost ignore their girlfriends at times because they are so captured by Jade. It’s disgusting.  
They don’t care what Jade says or are even into it. Which he gets because he’s too but usually it creeps people out, luckily for Beck.  
And the thing that really irks Beck is the thought that all of them are Jade’s type too, physically at least. They have some of the same features as Beck himself; they are related after all.  
He hates every moment of it, but he tries to act cool about it, because that’s how he always behaves around his cousins. Or anyone, really. He does keep his arm around Jade, keeps her close to himself to show that she’s his. He’s still glad when it’s finally late enough for them to leave.

 

It’s about two months later that he randomly talks to Joe on the phone.  
They talk about school and college, until Joe suddenly asks: “How’s Jade?”  
Beck’s smile drops. Of course, he asks how Jade is. Of course, he’s thinking about her. “Fine,” he answers, almost between clenched teeth. Careless, he adds: “How is your girlfriend?”  
He doesn’t even remember her name. He also doesn’t care about her name or her well-being.  
“Oh, she broke up with me,” Joe says, a lightness in his voice that’s unusual for news like this. “Shortly after your visit, actually. Apparently, I looked at Jade too much. Well, I did look, so... I guess I have to search for someone like her up here.” He laughs.  
It’s cold inside Beck and burning all the same. What an idiot! He’s even admitting to being so attracted to Jade. And he wants someone like her. Yeah, right.  
“There is noone like her.”  
“I guess so,” his cousin easily answers and Beck wonders if that means his cousin will try to steal Jade from him, as soon as they see each other again.

 

Nathan and his parents come visit in autumn and Beck’s in Canada again with his parents and sees everyone over a long weekend around Easter. Jade isn’t with him, but his cousins ask about her. It annoys him like hell.  
Next summer, he’s about to go to Canada for a week once more, now sixteen. This time, he’s taking Jade again though he isn’t too sure about that decision.  
But Jade won’t go anywhere else this year as her mother doesn’t have the time to go on vacation with her brother and her, and her father or her grandparents don’t feel like taking her on vacation.  
Not to mention that he loves spending time with her and doesn’t even want to miss her for that one week during break. He wants to have her around. And he wants to show her more of his home country, even if it makes her roll her eyes. His parents told him they would travel a little through the country after visiting the family, will travel to places they often have been when they still lived in Canada themselves. He wants to show Jade all of it.  
He almost changes his mind again (considering staying home with Jade), when he chats with Joe shortly before the trip. His father’s family has once more decided to meet at the grandmother’s house with Beck and his parents visiting, trying to have all the family together, though Beck has gathered that his female cousins and two of his aunts don’t have time.  
As they will meet up for dinner though and Beck’s parents want to leave the city the next day to get to his mother’s family, Beck at least will get out of that meet-up alone with his cousins where they can get closer to Jade more easily than in front of all their parents. At least in Beck’s eyes.  
Anyway... Now, Joe texts him: “I heard Jade’ll come too. True?”  
God. “What do you care?”  
“Only asking,” Joe answers.  
Yeah, right. Beck thinks about shutting off his phone to leave it at that. Maybe, he should also ignore all of them when they are visiting. Maybe, he should pretend he’s sick that evening and stay in the hotel with Jade. (They have managed to get their own room in the hotel, unlike the year before, where Jade had to stay in a room with Beck’s mother and Beck with his father. Beck told his parents, he wouldn’t come this time if Jade wouldn’t also come and wouldn’t be allowed to stay in a double room with him. They have learned to take him by his word when it’s about Jade. They have warned him not to tell the family though. Apparently, they don’t want anybody to know that they allow Beck and Jade to be alone at night, though they also have been lots before, in the RV.)  
Before Beck can now decide if he should answer at all, Joe types again and then, there’s a new message by him: “You shouldn’t worry because of me. I overheard Nathan telling Vince though that he should try getting you away from Jade, so he can talk to her on his own.”  
Beck can’t believe it. Are his cousins serious? “What?”  
“I don’t think he wants to start dating her. They live too far apart from each other,” Joe texts and then, like an afterthought: “But he wouldn’t mind making out with her.”  
For a second, Beck’s about to throw his phone against the wall. Anger is burning up inside of him. He doesn’t want to read about Jade making out with anyone, let alone with his cousin.  
He pushes his fingers a little too hard against the screen, answering. “She’s my girlfriend.”  
It takes a little, then Joe responds: “I know that. That’s why I would never touch her. And Vince also said no to Nathan’s plan. Though I think he said no because he wants to have a chance with Jade himself instead of enabling Nathan to get his.”

 

Beck thinks it very possible that Joe only tried to distract him, so he could get to Jade himself. Either way, he doesn’t trust any of his cousins. How could he trust them if they apparently talk so openly between each other about how much they would like to get it on with Jade?  
They’re in Canada now and dinner is fast approaching. Beck and Jade have been out with his parents for the morning, have then eaten lunch together and have decided to split up until dinner (though his parents haven’t liked that).  
Beck has finally gotten around to show Jade his favorite spot in the city, but by now they are back in their room and might be in the middle of a passionate make out.  
Beck isn’t as into it as he should be. Normally, Jade easily makes him loose his mind. But for once, his mind is too preoccupied. By none other than his dear cousins who would like to do exactly this with Jade and more.  
He needs to show them that Jade belongs to him. Sure, they should know anyway, but... maybe they don’t understand it. Maybe, they don’t realize that Jade is actually fully his, that she loves him, that he’s the one making out with her any given chance, that she wants him to do that, that... he can’t get a good grip at what exactly he wants to show, but he knows he wants to show something. Well... He needs to show it.  
Before he realizes what he’s doing himself, he sucks down on Jade’s neck.  
Jade notices and pushes him away, before he can make a lasting mark: “Don’t. Do you want your family to hate me?” She emphasizes the wanting of Beck, not the hating of his family. She knows she’s majorly disliked by most of his family (starting with his parents, continuing with his grandparents and probably with his aunts and uncles too, though some of his uncles might like her as well). She always says she’s hated by them. But she knows that Beck isn’t happy with that and that he totally wants all of them to like Jade.  
Letting him give her a hickey, showing all of them that their decent little Beck makes out with a girl in that way, fools around... They could put the fault on Jade, claiming she made him into a sexual being instead of, you know, puberty getting him there, yes, also this early.  
But that’s not the point here. “No. I want my cousin to know who you belong to.”  
She pulls her eyebrows together. “Why?”  
That’s kind of a dumb question, which isn’t like Jade at all. “Because they like you.” Obviously.  
Jade doesn’t get it. “None of your family likes me.”  
Does she really think that? That absolutely noone of his family likes her? Because that’s not true and she should know that. Hasn’t she noticed anything the year before?  
Beck tries to think back and... well... his female cousins didn’t necessarily like her, he guesses. They wrinkled their noses over Jade’s comments every now and then and of course also didn’t like their boyfriends being physically attracted to Jade. Beck didn’t care much. He couldn’t care much. His thought were fully occupied by his male cousins almost flirting with Jade right in front of him.  
“Well, they do,” he slowly answers and to prove it: “Remember Joe’s girlfriend from last year?”  
“She was a bitch,” Jade dryly comments. It almost makes him smile. Almost.  
“She broke up with him because of the way he looked at you.”  
“That’s not true,” Jade claims.  
“It is,” he says. “He told me and laughed about it. They do like you. I just want to make sure they don’t forget you’re mine.”  
Jade looks at him for a moment, then she rolls her eyes. “You’re such a child, Beck. Ugh. Your mother will hate me.” Saying that, she tilts her head, offering the part of her neck where he wanted to make her a hickey only a few minutes ago.  
She’s amazing and perfect and how does he deserve her?  
Her comment makes him hesitate though. He hates his mother hating Jade. Is it true that she will hate her even more if she shows up with a hickey for dinner? She will, won’t she? Though...  
“It’s a hickey from me, not from you.” His mother should realize that Jade didn’t jump him or whatever, that he took part in this, when he makes her a hickey. That he isn’t the innocent little kid, getting sexualized and dragged down by Jade or whatever his mother believes.  
Jade simply answers: “I won’t give you another chance to do it.”  
He has to do it.

His family is definitely judging seeing that hickey on Jade, but he doesn’t care even slightly. It’s not decent showing your love life in this way, but with his possessive feelings, decency is far out the window. And luckily, Jade allows it to be.  
He’s glad when he notices his cousin’s eyes also linger on the hickey for a moment. Yeah, they should look.  
They still come to talk to her in between but Beck keeps at her side and doesn’t allow too much converation just between one of his cousins and Jade.  
He only leaves her alone for two minutes to use the bathroom. When he comes back into the living room, where all of them are standing and sitting around, talking, Owen is with Jade.  
Beck feels his heart drop. There they stand, talking. Jade’s also having a drink in her hand now, which she hasn’t had before. Has Owen brought her that?  
He considers killing him, while he walks up to them a little too fast. Maybe, a punch will be enough though. For getting to Jade the second Beck isn’t with her.  
But he knows he has to calm down. Jade wouldn’t be impressed. Neither would be anyone out of his family. If he starts beating people up... just because they talk to Jade? Well...  
He takes a deep breath, before he arrives with them. He steps behind Jade and wraps his arms around her, while he says: “Hey, babe.”  
Jade lets him hug her from behind, leans back into him, instintively, which is perfect for Owen to see, and puts one of her hands on his. “Hey.”  
“So, what are you guys talking about?” He coldly looks Owen in the eyes.  
He smiles easily, glancing at him, but mainly keeping his attention on Jade. “Oh, this and that. Music at the moment. I told her that I also play guitar.” Like Beck does, which made Owen figure that she likes it. Disgusting. “What do you play?”  
Beck can’t believe that Jade answers to that: “Piano. And a little bit of drums.” Why does she answer? He’s flirting with her! Though... yeah, this is more smalltalk. His smile is flirty, but... he can’t ask Jade to tell his cousin to piss off when he’s just doing smalltalk with her. She also wants to be on good terms with his family as she knows how close he is to them.  
“That’s cool,” Owen says. “Do you also compose your own music, like at your school?”  
Why can’t he just leave Jade be? God.  
“I do,” she answers. Well, at least she isn’t encouraging the conversation. She only answers, because she tries to be polite around his family. She knows that Beck doesn’t like her doing any more right now.  
She’s the best. And she belongs to him, which Owen should damn well know.  
He starts leaning down, kissing Jade’s neck from behind because there’s nothing else he can do to show Owen what’s going on. Except calling him out on it or punching him but he wouldn’t be able to stay calm while calling him out on it, which means that their family would notice both and they wouldn’t be happy with Beck for it.  
Owen keeps the conversation with Jade going though: “I’d like to hear some of it some day.”  
Seriously? That’s sounds like he wants to meet up with her and have her play her very own music for him. Maybe, he doesn’t mean it that way but... no, Beck knows he means it like that. He doesn’t want to hear it on the radio some day. He wants to hear it privately. Beck is close to not caring what his family will think of him.  
“We’ll see,” Jade answers non-responsively and Beck finally has to speak up again: “Your music does sound amazing.”  
He wants Owen to know that he has heard Jade’s own music and lots of it. By now, more than one and a half years into their relationship, he’s always the first to hear her ideas for new songs, who gets to hear the first notes of the song, just like he’s always the first who gets to read her scripts. It’s true the other way around as well.  
Jade turns around in his arms at that, carelessly puts her drink down on the small cupboard next to her. He sees in her eyes that she knows exactly what he’s doing. But it seems to amuse her. And it looks like she’s challenging him to go even further, to show Owen how close they are, even in front of his family.  
Well, he sure is ready for that. Promptly, he kisses her, slow and deep. Not too slow and too deep of course. Despite Owen, he knows his parents and grandparents could still watch. But he still kisses her in a way, he usually would avoid in front of his relatives. His possessivness over Jade gets the better of him.  
Jade presses her hand against his shoulder at one point and he knows that she shows him with that that it’s enough, that they shouldn’t go further in their kissing. She doesn’t draw back herself though, because this is his thing. This is him wanting to show his cousin something.  
He breaks apart from her and turns back to Owen. Owen blinks, before he awkwardly says: “Well, I don’t want to disturb you any further.”  
“I’m sorry,” Beck cooly says. “Just can’t keep my hands off of her.”  
Like he’s actually sorry, especially as Owen truly leaves them alone after that.  
“Idiot,” Jade whispers, not about Owen, but he sees in her eyes that she doesn’t mean it. God, does he love her. And god, do none of his cousins ever dare to think they could be with her.

 

He might be a little glad when his aunt forbids him to bring Jade to Cancun. He wanted to bring her there, to have a great vacation together. But Nathan and Joe would have been there too. They would have seen her in her bikini. He would have had to mark her body like crazy and he isn’t sure Jade would’ve ever allowed him that.  
So, whatever about that holiday. His cousins won’t get to see Jade in her bikini. They will barely get to see her for the next few years. And one day they will have to witness her marrying him, Beck. He’s sure of that. And he can barely wait.


	3. Dance Class

Mrs. Garcia is the middle-aged woman teaching their salsa dance class. She’s a good teacher, knows what she wants and shows them every step they have to do very well.  
She usually chooses random guys out of the class to show the steps if she can’t make clear on her own what to do. Jade makes it obvious by the way she stands with Beck that he isn’t to be chosen. Mrs. Garcia seems to respect that, just like the female dance teacher of their previous class.  
She says in the beginning that they will all have to do a performance in the end as pairs and will solely be judged by that.  
“Therefore, feel free to dance with everyone but of course find your partner for the final performance early, so you can really work together and get in sync with each other.”  
Beck and Jade both don’t dance with anyone else. They don’t need to. They don’t want the other one to dance with someone else and they dance really well together anyway, are always pretty much in sync, so they don’t even think about dancing with anyone else.  
After their final performance, the class applauds like they’ve done for everyone else dancing before them and Mrs. Garcia also seems happy: “Well, I think that does deserve an A.”  
She scribbles something onto the paper on her clipboard in her hand and Beck and Jade share a glance. Beck sees Jade’s satisfied smirk. She has already told him that she would possibly kill Mrs. Garcia if she wouldn’t give them an A. Well, Beck has to agree that they’ve done amazing.  
But Mrs. Garcia continues: “Though I’ve noticed... Not one of you has danced with anyone else in this class.”  
Jade directly narrows her eyes. “So?”  
Beck also doesn’t see what the problem is with that.  
Mrs. Garcia answers: “I want to see both of you also with someone else, so you definitely know how different it can be with a different partner.”  
What? Why? He can imagine that it’s naturally different with a different partner. But that’s not what she’s supposed to teach them, is it?  
“What will you do if we won’t do it?” Jade asks with raised eyebrows.  
Mrs. Garcia looks down on her clipboard, then at Jade again. “Well, I’ll have to lower both your grades.”  
Is she serious? Beck wants to ask her but Jade already raises her voice again: “Honestly? You told us you would judge us by our final performance alone at the beginning of the course. And now you want to take other things into consideration as well?”  
“I can’t give you an A like this,” Mrs. Garcia claims which is ridiculous.  
“So, we both have to do two performances perfectly while everyone else now only has to do one?” Jade asks disbelievingly.  
Mrs. Garcia shakes her head. “I don’t need you to do another performance as well. I just want you to experience how it is to dance with another partner. As everybody else already has.” Which definitely can’t be true. Some others also will have only done a few steps with others but never a whole song.  
Jade shortly glances to Beck, then to the rest of the class, before she asks: “We will get an A as soon as we’re dancing one song with someone else?”  
“You will,” Mrs. Garcia nods and Jade says an angry “fine” before she turns to Beck and abruptly pulls him close, of course to talk to him without the others being able to listen.  
She whispers into his ear: “Don’t pick the worst dancer for me.”  
He sees her glancing into the direction of the class again and is sure she herself looks at Jane, who, he knows, dates a guy in college and who has never flirted with him as far as he can remember – and as far as Jade probably can remember which is why she’s fine with him dancing with her. He’s sure she will pick Jane for him, who’s also a decent dancer.  
But he glances over to the boys in their class and... Gosh. He knows how Jade dances salsa. And even if it doesn’t matter how well she does it... She’s a perfectionist and will do everything to do it as good as possible. She will totally go for it and that with another boy.  
He glances over them and there is Chris who’s the worst dancer and definitely not her type and who also doesn’t like her. She’s obviously afraid he will pick him for her, just because the danger of Chris... doing anything with her would be the lowest but... he also doesn’t want Jade to dance up on him. To see her like that with another guy? Any guy?  
He breathes back: “I don’t think I can pick anyone for you.”  
“Beck,” she gives back quietly and yet warningly.  
He whispers: “I know how seductively you will dance this style either way. I don’t want to see you do it with someone else.”  
They look at each other for a second and he knows Mrs. Garcia will interrupt them soon but he can’t do this. He wonders if Jade’s about to tell him to just look away but she has to know even the thought of her dancing salsa with someone could kill him. She belongs to him after all. Well, she doesn’t. But somehow, she also kind of does.  
But Jade doesn’t tell him to just turn around. Instead she asks him carefully after a moment: “What about with Andre?”  
“He isn’t in this class,” Beck answers confused and Jade rolls her eyes before she asks: “But he would be okay?”  
“I guess so.” Beck shrugs. And with that, Jade turns back around to face Mrs. Garcia again who returns the look impatiently.  
“I’ll dance with Andre Harris and Beck’ll dance with Cat Valentine,” Jade declares clearly.  
Mrs. Garcia seems confused. “They aren’t in this class.”  
Jade narrows her eyes again: “You want us to experience the dance with another partner. It shouldn’t matter if they are in this class.”  
That sounds reasonable in Beck’s opinion though he suddenly isn’t too sure anymore if he’s okay with Andre dancing with Jade in that way. Yes, they’re friends and Beck is more than fine with that. He’s fine with all the hugging in their group of friends, likes it when Jade allows someone close to her because he knows she sometimes does need it. Though even after an innocent hug, Beck sometimes (always, really) feels the need to pull Jade close to him and make sure she forgets that other touch in favor of his. He doesn’t know how normal that is but they can both live with it more than well, so...  
“I have to lower your grade,” Mrs. Garcia says.  
“You won’t,” Jade says dangerously, taking a step forward and of course, Beck has to grab her by her arms before she even thinks about attacking their teacher. “You said our performance deserved an A and we will get an A.”  
Mrs. Garcia purses her lips, definitely not liking the commanding tone of Jade’s voice. But then she decides: “How about we go see the principle after class?”  
“Fine,” Jade says and Beck also nods and that’s that for now. Finally, the rest of their class also get their turn.  
Jade and he go to the back of the room and he takes her in his arms to calm her down a little as she’s obviusly angry now.  
But he also has to say quietly after a while: “I’m happy she didn’t acccept that offer after all. I don’t think I would be fine with you dancing like that with Andre.”  
Just now, Eileen is doing a pretty suggestive move that Jade can do even better and which he never wants to see her do with another guy.  
Jade snorts. “You’re an ass. I’ll kill you if I loose that A because of you.”  
Because she would have let him dance with another girl. It’s him that doesn’t want her to dance like this with another boy.  
Yet, she doesn’t look at him angrily, despite her words. Instead, there just seems to be love in her eyes as she leans forward and draws him into a slow kiss he returns, not caring about what their class or teacher might think about that.

Mrs. Garcia directly takes them to Principle Eikner as soon as the bell rings for the end of the class during which Jade and Beck haven’t exchanged another word or even look while they have watched the others perform and receiving their grades.  
“Principle Eikner, these two expect me to give them an A without them doing the work and I thought you could talk some sense into them, so maybe they still have the chance for that A,” she explains and... well. That’s not exactly how Beck sees the situation.  
Jade obviously also doesn’t see it that way and cuts in: “That’s not what’s happening here. Mrs. Garcia told us at the beginning of class we would be judged by our final performance alone and we should choose our partner for that quickly to really get a feeling for each other. Beck and I chose each other on the spot and just now did our final performance which she claimed deserved an A. But suddenly, we’re supposed to dance with other people as well, which she has never said before. Others in our class also have merely done a few steps with other classmates and they are obviously fine to go while we’re now supposed to dance for a whole song with someone else. We even told her we would dance with Andre and Cat...”  
Mrs. Garcia interrupts: “Who aren’t in my class.”  
Jade glares at her but luckily doesn’t call her a bad word, instead continues as if she hasn’t been interrupted: “But she makes up rules as she goes and that offer now is also off the table. We deserve that A. Everything else would be stupid.”  
Eikner looks between the three of them and sighs as if he wasn’t happy about him having to decide over this issue. Then he asks Mrs. Garcia: “Is it true that you first said you would judge them by their final performance?”  
Mrs. Garcia answers: “Yes. And that’s what I’m going to do. Right after they experienced also dancing with someone else.”  
“But that wasn’t part of the assignment,” Jade says and Eikner considers for a long moment, before he slowly says: “I also think... if you have never said so... You have to give them their A.”  
“What?” Mrs. Garcia asks shocked while a triumphant smirk goes over Jade’s face. Beck himself does everything to not smile too brightly when Eikner addresses them: “I think you two should go now.”  
Beck puts his arm around Jade and they leave without Mrs. Garcia, who stays behind. Beck directly steers Jade into the next empty classroom and draws her into a long kiss there.  
“You’re the best,” he whispers after they have made out for a while, possibly a few minutes.  
She’s the best because she has accepted not dancing with one of their classmates because of him and she has still made sure they would get their A. And even making sure in the same moment that she wouldn’t even have to dance with Andre after he has told her that he wasn’t sure he could endure that.  
“I know,” she whispers, before she draws him into another kiss.

The next day everybody seems to know that Beck and Jade both haven’t danced with anyone else in their class though their teacher asked them to – though everybody seems to believe that was solely Jade’s decision. As if Jade wouldn’t have let Beck dance with another girl than Cat at best. And she herself hasn’t wanted to dance with one of the guys in their class as she hates everyone and hates touching people she hates. Apparantly, Beck hasn’t done a thing except accepting another one of Jade’s jealousy attacks.  
Neither Beck nor Jade correct them. Beck doesn’t know why but whenever he doesn’t feel this enormous jealousy, when he isn’t in that kind of situation, he’s a little embarrassed by it as he also can’t really comprehend it. He doesn’t have many secrets but he’s glad that not many people – if anyone except Jade – knows about this.  
Jade on the other hand hasn’t got a problem with anyone thinking she’s that jealous because sometimes she is and she doesn’t care what other people think and she knows that it will keep at least some girls away from Beck, knowing he has such a possessive girlfriend.  
Therefore, it works for both of them though sometimes he wonders if their friends really don’t notice how it really is.  
At lunch, they talk about this incident with Tori starting: “I heard about your dance class.”  
Jade doesn’t even look up from her food though Beck’s sure she knows Tori’s talking to them.  
Andre seems confused: “What about it?” He obviously hasn’t heard about it yet.  
Tori looks from Beck and Jade to Andre and back again: “Apparently, Garcia wanted them to dance with other people than each other...”  
But Jade interrupts – Beck knows she is unnerved alone by the thought of Tori explaining it in whichever way she has heard: “Which was stupid because she never said so before. But suddenly we were supposed to dance a whole song with someone else. So, I told her Beck would only dance with Cat.”  
“I would like that,” Cat happily says and Jade instantly narrows her eyes on her best friend.  
Beck smiles and puts his arm around Jade, rubbing her arm.  
Robbie draws his eyebrows together: “But you danced with one of the guys?”  
“Ugh, no,” Jade instantly answers. “I told her if I have to, I will dance with Andre.”  
And there it is. Jade says it like it’s the way everyone assumes though it isn’t. But Beck won’t correct her because this is fine and works for both of them. It’s just weird that their friends don’t notice that this isn’t how it actually has happened.  
“Oh,” Andre now makes, looking at Jade with widened eyes.  
Wait. He’s imaging right now dancing the salsa with Jade. He can’t be serious.  
Beck tightens his grip around Jade as he clearly says: “It’s not happening though. We went to Eikner with Garcia, and Jade made sure we got our A without having to dance any more.”  
“Well, I’m glad nobody had to die,” Tori says with a laugh and somehow, Cat seems to remember something: “My brother once...”  
Beck doesn’t listen. Andre may look at Cat but glances back to Jade way too often. He can’t honestly be serious. He’s definitely imaging dancing with Jade.  
Promptly, Beck lies his hand on Jade’s cheek, pulls her face into his direction and kisses her deeply. Jade returns the kiss and Beck’s sure she knows what this is about and she goes with it though she probably also rolls her eyes about it.  
And he’s also sure that their friends think, he just kisses Jade like that to assure her of their relationship after they have talked about her jealousy again. But it’s just so Andre sees that she belongs to him, Beck, and him alone.


	4. At the movies and in school

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, everyone!  
> Firstable: This story will have this chapter and one more, like I planned. And then I'll tag on another, which isn't 100% part of this story but fits with the theme. I'll say more about it then. ;)  
> This chapter consists out of two different stories, because neither were long enough to deserve an own chapter, especially the first.  
> I hope you'll enjoy. :)

They’re at the movies. They often go to the movies and to the theater. They love spending time together and they both love that kind of art, movies and plays. And it’s just the best to talk about it afterwards, to share their opinions, to laugh about the parts that were meant to be funny and those that weren’t.  
Today, they are at the movies to see the new horror movie. Jade has been really excited for it ever since they saw a preview for it a month ago. Beck also really enjoys horror movies, after Jade has gotten him into those when they started dating, three years back.  
She now waits for him near the hall, while he still gets them popcorn and their drinks. He carefully carries them to her afterwards, only to see her talking to a young woman. He knows her, has seen her before.  
She works here at the cinema, is reasonably pretty, is about two or three years older than them. Whenever they had to talk to her for tickets or drinks or alike, he always noticed her looking at Jade that way. Showing her attraction to Jade. Which never bothered him too much, because she never spoke more to Jade than necessary and hey, Jade is damn attractive, so... He often still gripped Jade a little tighter with his arm around her, when he had the chance.  
Today’s a totally different story. She has actually approached Jade to talk to her. To flirt with her?  
Beck quickly walks up to them and, still on his way, can hear Jade: “You do realize I have a boyfriend, right?”  
The other girl smiles in a cocky way: “You could one day realize you’re not that into him.”  
Beck knows Jade likes this attitude, even if she raises her eyebrows slightly. Beck steps next to Jade, would very much like to put his arm around her but his hands are full with popcorn and their drinks. But he does say: “She won’t.”  
The girl doesn’t look at him in shock or anything, apparently doesn’t feel bad about having been caught flirting with a girl who has a boyfriend. She only quickly glances at him, then she looks back to Jade, smiling. “You know where to find me.” And she leaves them standing there.  
This hasn’t happened, has it?  
Slowly, Beck turns to Jade. He can’t help to look at her judgingly.  
“What?” Jade promptly fires at him when she returns the look.  
“Why did you talk to her?” Beck asks.  
Jade isn’t impressed. Dryly she answers, after ripping her drink out of his hand. “Because she walked up to me and asked me what movie we’re about to see. She guessed we were going into the new horror movie. She also loves it and wanted to make absolutely sure that I would see it too as she has gathered already that I enjoy + kind of movies.”  
Great. That girl has noticed through watching Jade how much she was into those movies and she started talking to Jade about exactly that – about something she loves. That’s Flirting 101. Though what creepy person watches someone like that before approaching them? Well... Maybe, everybody does. He certainly has with Jade back when he met her. But... This is something different. Because this girl has watched Jade while she was here with her boyfriend. Beck.  
It’s unsettling for him, though he’s sure Jade isn’t into girls. Not like that. Still.  
He clenches his teeth, lost for words, because he can’t forbid her to talk to anyone. And there’s no actual reason to be jealous of that girl. But she shouldn’t have talked to Jade like that. He doesn’t want any of this. Her suggesting that Jade could ever realize she isn’t that into him.  
Jade rolls her eyes ever so slightly before she continues, looking at him directly: “Don’t worry. I’m not as oblivious as you are. I did realize she wanted to flirt with me which is why I told her I have a boyfriend as she should know anyway.”  
Of course she knew what was going on. And she doesn’t care at all for that other girl. He’s still angry at that girl, but he shouldn’t be angry at Jade. It isn’t her fault.  
He leans forward and kisses her. Luckily, she returns it. And now that he kisses her, he wonders if that other girl might still be watching. Well, if she is... Promptly, he intensifies the kiss.

o  
O  
o

There’s a new guy at school for two weeks now.  
Tori has planend from the beginning to welcome him at Hollywood Arts with open arms, like she was welcomed by their friends. Well, by some of them. Obviously, she wasn’t welcomed to the school by Jade. But she says that everyone else made it so easy for her to adjust to the school which she really enjoyed. And which she wants to do for the new guy, asking her friends for support.  
Everybody is on board, except Jade who rolls her eyes over it.  
The boy, who’s named Francis, doesn’t need them. As it turns out, he knows a few of their classmates from elementary school and they immediately greet him at his new school.  
Tori still tries – because he’s quite good-looking and Tori wants to take her chances with the new boy.  
Beck doesn’t care much for him, is juat amused at Tori being so fixated on him, trying to be around him all the time. All his friends behave so ridiculous when they’re into someone. Andre’s argueably the worst, but Tori’s a close second in Beck’s opinion.  
Beck only really notices Francis, when he finds him with Jade one break.  
She’s standing at her locker, must’ve needed something out of it. It’s closed now and she talks to this Francis guy, who approached her there.  
Beck gets closer suspiciously. It’s the way, Francis’s leaning towards her that makes Beck so suspicious. And the fact that he’s good-looking and picked a time to talk alone with Jade. And that she doesn’t look as annoyed as she should.  
Still. When he’s close enough to hear them, he realizes Francis must’ve made smalltalk with Jade before, at least he only now comes to the topic, to his excuse to talk to her. Jade hates smalltalk, so if this idiot is flirting with her, he’s doing it wrong.  
Anyway... As Beck gets closer, he can catch Francis asking her: “Would you help me with it?” Asking Jade for help? Rich.  
Jade cocks an eyebrow. “Why should I?”  
“I heard you’re the best actress in this school and aced that scene,” Francis answers.  
Okay, Beck understands what they are talking about. There’s only one thing they could be talking about: the Bird Scene. That’s a scene, Jade aced, passing it on her first try as the only one in their year. Everybody at school quickly learned her name after that.  
Well, she’s always amazing, in every scene, but the Bird Scene is something, he could’ve easily heard about. And that’s also something , he could ask for help for.  
Beck knows Jade hates anyone asking for help with that scene. It’s explicitly said that noone can help with that scene and Jade may usually not abide by the rules, but she likes this one. She likes everyone having to figure this one out by themselves. She doesn’t like many of the other students and deems them stupid, but she likes that they at least all had to learn the lesson of the Bird Scene.  
So, Beck knows Jade is definitely done with Francis now, but.. how does he even dare ask her for help? Why go to her specifically? Doesn’t he know she has a boyfriend? Or does he not care?  
Beck’s finally with them and promptly steps next to Jade, putting his arm around her, answering to Francis’ statement that he heard she’s the best actress in school: “She is the best.” Then: “I’m Beck, her boyfriend.”  
If he didn’t know until this very moment, he knows now and should know to keep away from Jade.  
“Francis,” that guy easily answers, not looking like he was caught in doing anything wrong.  
Beck tells him in a very pointed voice: “She can’t help you with the Bird Scene. Nobody’s allowed to help, sorry.”  
“Too bad,” Francis says with a smile. “But thanks.” And he looks one more time to Jade, a hint of a wink, then he leaves them.  
Beck glares after him but only until Jade turns out of his arm, glaring at him, when Francis is as good as out of sight: “You know, I can speak for myself.”  
Okay, she doesn’t appreciate at all how he came in and talked for her. Of course she doesn’t.  
He tilts his head and tries to look at her as innocently as he can, before leaning forward and kissing her softly. She lets him hang for a moment, but then, she returns the kiss.

That should’ve been that but Francis certainly doesn’t care that Jade has a boyfriend.  
Beck sees him two days later with Jade again, once more in front of Jade’s locker. Beck knows, Jade isn’t there because she needed something out of her locker today, but because they agreed to meet up there for the break.  
Beck only walks up to them slowly this time, his anger rising, but wanting to wait and see. Maybe, he’s overreacting. Maybe, there’s no reason to be angry. Maybe, Jade has to talk to him for one or another reason.  
“Anyway... Now, I wanted to ask if I could do that project with you and your friend,” Francis just now says.  
“No,” Jade only answers, looking bored.  
Francis isn’t discouraged. “I’d also be happy just doing it with you.”  
“Yeah, right,” she responds, not caring for his obvious try to flirt with her.  
Which should calm Beck down. She’s not into it at all. But... What an ass! He’s seriously flirting with her though he knows she’s Beck’s.  
“Maybe, we could do the next one together, then,” Francis suggests.  
Jade rolls her eyes to that. Well, and that’s all fine but... yeah, isn’t she more straight forward in blocking anyone trying to flirt with her usually? Isn’t she usually telling them directly that she isn’t interested and doesn’t want to be flirted with? Why isn’t she doing that now?  
It angers him. Though he knows it’s not really her behaviour that angers him. It’s Francis’ so much more. What is that guy thinking?  
He would like to tell him off but he knows Jade doesn’t like that. He’s fine with Jade doing it with girls that flirt with him as he often also doesn’t know where and how to draw the line. And Jade loves doing it but not having it done to guys talking to her.  
Well, but there’s something he can do which she’s totally fine with. He takes the last distance between them and instead of putting his arm around Jade and facing Francis, he directly pulls Jade into a long kiss.  
She returns it without hesitation, almost as if she has seen him before. She also must’ve known he would walk in on this sooner or later, as they did want to meet up here.  
“Missed me during class?” he whispers after they break apart, but loud enough for Francis to hear.  
“Totally,” she says. In an sarcastic tone, but the fact alone that he can ask her a question like that and she doesn’t react annoyed but even smiles slightly and gives an answer like that... If you know her at all, that shows how much she loves him.  
He smiles too, before he turns to Francis, as if surprised. “Oh, sorry, didn’t see you there.”  
Francis eyes him and Beck looks back coldly. Finally, the other boy shrugs: “No, sure. I’ll leave you alone.”  
He leaves and Beck pulls Jade into another kiss for him to see , in case he turns back. Possessively and hard. Jade returns the kiss and doesn’t say anything about it afterwards, just acts like nothing happened and he only now came over to her for their break together.

Francis still doesn’t give up but from that moment on, Beck always kisses Jade hard whenever he’s around and looking at her, if it isn’t too inappropriate to do it in that moment.  
She always lets him and even seems to enjoy it.  
A few weeks into that, he overhears Francis talk with some of his old friends.  
“For how long have they been together?”  
Ronan, a guy he knows from elementary school and whom Beck rather likes, answers: “Since Freshman year. Why? Interested in Jade?”  
“Sure,” Francis answers and for a second, Beck wants to walk up to them and do something – anything – to Francis. How can he even admit it like that?  
Wesley, another classmate, replies: “She’s attractive but I would never dare to be alone in a room with her.” Good.  
“I would like to try,” Francis says. “But that boyfriend seems pretty jealous.”  
“Beck?” Ronan asks, surprised and even with a laugh, “No, he isn’t jealous at all. She’s the jealous one in that relationship.”  
Because nobody else has noticed him kissing Jade like crazy in front of Francis. Beck has phases anyway where he’s physically even more into her than otherwise and where he kisses her all the time. They all must think he’s in one of those handsy phases, if they noticed at all. Nobody has connected that to the new guy.  
Well, he isn’t going to correct that now, even if he possibly should. Nobody else needs to know he’s this jealous. Or this possessive. He knows Jade loves him more than anything. He knows she wouldn’t fall so easily for any guy just because that guy is interested in her. Either she’s interested or not – and no amount of flirting with her can change that.  
Everybody else must know that too and would think of him as ridiculous if they get to know about his possessiveness.  
And right this moment... Maybe, it’s even for the best that the others don’t know about his possessiveness in terms of keeping Francis away from Jade. He finally passes by them, making sure in that moment to catch Francis’ eyes. And he throws him a look in hope of it conveying that he heard them just now and that Francis should remember that nobody else thinks he’s jealous at all. So if anything ever would happen to Francis, nobody would suspect Beck in a million years.  
By the way, Francis’ jawline hardens, Beck’s sure he understands. With a satisfied smirk, he keeps walking, to the next class, which he shares with Jade. As he arrives and sees her sitting there, talking to Cat, he can’t help but kiss her again, taking her in, making sure she’s thinking about him for the next few minutes, just as he’s thinking about her.  
She pulls him in even closer with a hand in his neck, kissing him back hard.  
Jade, who’s fine with keeping his jealousy secret because he sometimes feels embarrassed by it. Jade, who enjoys embarrassing people from time to time, but never him.  
Jade, who loves when he kisses her this way, all possessive.


	5. camping trip

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back!  
> Here's the second to last chapter. The first chapter already refered to the situation in this one - not to mention that you might know the scene out of a different perspective from my story 'The camping trip' if you read that. You don't need to know that story though; in case you're interested in reading it, here it is: http://archiveofourown.org/works/5990947/chapters/13766404  
> Everyone, please enjoy this one!

There has been the idea to go camping with their group of friends before graduation. Beck has enjoyed the thought and has then convinced Jade to go with them.  
Jade doesn’t like the woods too much, but he reminded her of all the good horror movies that take place in the woods. That made her smirk and after he promised her that he would get a tent for just the two of them instead of her having to sleep in one with Cat and Tori or alike, she finally gave in.  
They are on the camping site now and have put up the tents first. Then, Beck, Andre and Robbie have collected firewood while Tori, Cat and Jade stayed at their tents.  
They’re taking the first step out of the woods when Beck already sees him. Well... He also sees the other four guys, two of them sitting on a log with Tori and Cat and two still standing. But he mainly sees that guy sitting directly next to Jade on her log.  
She looks annoyed but that only soothes him slightly. That guy still has his knee damn close to hers, almost touching. He still leans dangerously close into her. As if he was allowed to touch her, to be close to her. In the place, Beck’s supposed to be in.  
For a second, he considers punching the guy. For a second, he feels like he has to punch him. But he takes a deep breath and looks further to Jade. She returns the look. She definitely doesn’t want him to punch that guy. It’s not like she doesn’t like violence but she knows it could turn into a big fight with the other guys as well and Beck could be the one ending up bloody on the ground. Not to mention that someone would probably call the cops and Jade obviously doesn’t want to deal with them right now.  
Well, he also has never punched someone before and he knows how else to claim her – just like she always claims him. Though possibly a little bit more as this douche is definitely supposed to know to not get close to her anymore as she’s obviously taken. And he should see that while she looks annoyed at him, she lets Beck do pretty much anything, lets him touch as much as he wants, no matter the audience.  
And he sees that Jade is fine with showing exactly that.  
Therefore, he walks up to her and holds out his hand. She takes it, lets herself be pulled up by him and directly into a kiss.  
He makes it even for outsiders obvious that he’s using tongue before he deepens the kiss as he pulls her so close as if he wishes they were one. Then he lets his hands wander down her body until they cover her ass. He rarely touches her like that in public where everybody can see them because not everyone does have to see.  
But she doesn’t pull away now, presses herself closer instead as well, and their hips practically clash into each other.  
He feels everyone staring and would give them even more of a show but the thing is that he has almost always trouble breathing when he makes out with Jade. Jade literally takes his breath away, so he has to break apart from her. He sees in her face that she also would’ve pushed him away soon to breathe and he’s glad he broke it off first because these guys are supposed to see him in control over Jade because she is his and his alone.  
Andre’s the first to be able to speak again: “Now, really, leave!”  
Meanwhile, Beck grabs Jade’s hand again and leads her over to another log where they sit down.  
“You don’t need to get angry,” another one of the guys tells Andre while Jade lies her head on his shoulder and he puts his arm tightly around her. He looks back to the guy who has sat next to Jade before who returns the look, seemingly speechless and possibly a little stunned. What an idiot.  
“And you don’t need to be here,” Andre says. “Just leave. Nobody wants you around.”  
And that’s when the uber-douche finally is able to avert his gaze from him and Jade as he stands up and says: “Well, then we’ll go. We just wanted to be nice.”  
And they leave into the direction of their tent on the other site of the camp site.  
Beck hears his friends talking among themselves while he himself still looks after those guys. He can’t believe one of them has actually hit on Jade. On his Jade.  
And suddenly, there are Jade’s hands on his cheeks and she pulls him into another kiss. She takes the lead on this one and makes him forget all about those guys for now.

 

He does think about them again when they’re alone in their tent. Jade and he shortly talk about how their day and about how the next one will go, how they might go swimming if the weather stays the same.  
But... Swimming? With those guys around? With that guy that has hit on Jade?  
The lake is close to their tent. That guy will definitely see Jade in her swimming suit. Well, he can’t have that, can he?  
But he knows he can’t forbid Jade to go swimming. They can deal with each other’s jealousy, but only because they don’t actually prohibit each other from doing anything they would like to do. Jade seems to want to go swimming – and he also loves being in the water with her, playing there; because she always does play with him when they’re swimming together.  
Well, but he can show that guy that Jade is his, even if she has much less clothes on. He can occupy her at all times. Though... he likes the thought of him and the others seeing right away, that Jade belongs to him, Beck. For them to realize it, even if he lets go of Jade for one second while they are swimming.  
And if she doesn’t have much clothes on... Well, there’s a lot of room for him to mark her body, to show everyone what he’s allowed to do, that he sees and touches those parts daily.  
He starts making out with her, with that plan in mind. She does let him make hickeys sometimes, but usually not, when people can actually see them, just for them to know about it, for them to see.  
But if they wildly make out and it just happens...  
He pushes her onto their inflatable mattress and starts kissing down her neck. She lets her hands wander into his hair, while he pushes the shirt, she has put on for sleeping, up, so her belly is free. He still keeps kissing her neck for a while, then he moves down, starts kissing her belly, letting his hands wander up now, under the shirt. Everything to keep her distracted. She does bruise easily, everything always so visible on her light skin. But it’s also not like he can really do it in a second. Not if it’s supposed to last until tomorrow.  
But it doesn’t matter what he does with his hands. He’s barely at it, has sucked down on a spot under her breasts, which will be visible, even with her bikini. Then, she already moves her hands from his hair to his shoulders and warningly says: “Beck, don’t.”  
He lets go, because he can’t keep going if she explicitly tells him not to. But he fakes innocence: “What do you...”  
Jade interrupts, before he can even finish the fake question: “You just wanted to make me a hickey.”  
“I...” Beck says but they look into each other’s eyes and... no, he can’t lie. Instead, he starts to beg: “Please, let me?”  
“No,” Jade harshly says. “God, Beck. I want to wear my bikini tomorrow.”  
“Exactly,” he says. That’s the point.  
Jade pulls her eyebrows together, seems irritated. Which doesn’t mean that she pushes him away any further though. He’s still hovered closely over her, one of his hand still touching her privately.  
“What’s your problem?”  
Beck takes a deep breath, knows she won’t be impressed with his answer, but... well... he can’t help how he feels, right? “That guy,” he spits out.  
Jade raises her eyebrows, but she knows who she’s talking about. “That idiot? Really?”  
“If he has to see you dressed like that, I also want him to see that you’re mine.”  
Jade doesn’t look at him judging at that. But she does say: “You won’t make me a hickey.”  
He doesn’t know what to say to that. He really does want to make her a hickey. Or to not wear that bikini in front of that guy. But as that’s obviously not an option... On the other hand... If she doesn’t allow him to make a hickey, he can’t. And he can’t get mad about it, right?  
As he doesn’t say anything, Jade lies her hands in his neck as she looks at him intently and decides: “If he watches us or talks to me or anything, we can have a long make-out session, right there, right then.”  
That sounds like a very good compromise. Well... Not even a compromise, but her giving in to his wishes in a way. Though he would like for everyone to see directly that she is his. But... This is also great.  
Though he’s still hung up on the thought of giving her a hickey. He loves seeing those on her. He loves making him. So, he has to ask: “Can I give you a hickey then?”  
Jade may roll her eyes, but actually seems amused. “Maybe. I’ll let you know.”  
He smiles. How can she be so perfect? “I love you, Jade.”  
“You should,” Jade says and draws him into a fierce kiss, before she whispers against his lips: “I love you, too.”

 

The next day, that guy and his friends are gone though. Apparently, they packed up early in the morning when Beck and Jade weren’t even awake yet (while their friends saw them leaving).  
They do go swimming a while after breakfast and it’s when they are in the tent, changing back into their usual clothes. He pulled himself together when they changed into their bathing clothes – and when he saw her in hers.  
But of course, he has to kiss her again now in that certain way. And then asks: “So, how about that hickey?”  
Jade wraps her arms around his neck, as she cocks an eyebrow. “He isn’t here anymore.”  
But it’s not like he only makes hickeys for others to see. He barely makes those as Jade doesn’t like it (and he usually also thinks people aren’t supposed to see anything about their sex life or whatever – until a guy looks at her again in that way).  
He also likes giving her hickeys, just because he likes doing it. And he likes for Jade and himself to know that there is a mark on her body that he made.  
Innocently, he states: “You never know, who might show up.”  
Jade smirks as she kisses him. Then, she says: “I’m choosing the spot.”


	6. Andre

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to the last chapter!  
> It takes place during Jade Gets Crushed, thanks to two user on fanfiction. I see it more as tagged on than anything else, because I don't think it fits with the first chapter of this fic. This would've happened before that scene and if it did, Andre would've reacted differently to Beck saying he's jealous, I think. Buuuut this chapter still goes along great with the theme of the story, so I loved to write it and love to now upload it.  
> I hope that you guys will enjoy it!  
> Thank you in any way for reading this story and for the kudos!

Andre’s weird sometimes. He always has been. That’s probably why Beck likes to be friends with him. He’s bored by his own life and needs some craziness. Andre’s one of the people to provide.  
But over the last few days, he has been weirder than ever before. At least around him, Beck, and Jade too. Beck has been able to watch him in one class where they sat far apart and Andre was absolutely like usual with Robbie there. The same was true for Cat and Tori during one break, where Beck saw him. But whenever he or Jade talk to Andre, something is off. What’s wrong?  
Andre’s different ever since he and Jade worked on that music project. For a moment, Beck considers if Andre did something there. Like... hurt Jade or insulted her or alike. He could behave weird around Jade because he’s afraid of her revenge – and around Beck because he must know that Beck also doesn’t appreciate anyone seriously hurting Jade physically or emotionally.  
But that’s nonsense. Jade would’ve told him. He would’ve noticed, especially as Jade directly came over afterwards and slept over in the RV. Jade would also behave differently around Andre if anything happened. But she behaves just the same and also doesn’t know what’s going on with Beck’s best friend.  
Beck isn’t thinking too much about it. He gathers that Andre’ll talk to him about it eventually. He also notices that Tori’s around him much more these day and probably she’s taking care of it. It will be fine, whatever’s going on.  
Beck realizes that nothing’s fine when Andre sings his self-written song 365 days in front of the whole school. Or rather: He realizes it afterwards. He’s still having a good time during it, enjoying the music with Jade.  
They go congratulate him to the song and his great performance afterwards and it’s only after that... suddenly, Beck thinks about the way, Andre hugged Jade. A little too close.  
Well... Beck considers every hug Jade’s given as too close if it isn’t by him. He loves holding her afterwards himself. She’s supposed to remember his touch, not someone else’s.  
It’s always especially difficult with Cat and Andre. Cat just is so up in Jade’s business sometimes and the thing is... Jade lets her every now and then. Beck always enjoys Jade being close to their friends but... yes, there are times where Cat hangs on to Jade’s arm with her permission that he watches them a little too closely and makes sure to also grab Jade’s arm like that later that day, just so Jade never goes to sleep feeling someone else’s touch. Yes, he’s totally over-possessive. More so than she is. But she lets him be and he knows how to behave in front of other people and to not force Jade into anything.  
Andre’s almost as tough to endure next to Jade sometimes as Cat. He doesn’t touch her as often but still more than Robbie and Tori do. Jade also feels more at ease around him than the other two. And he almost always laughs at her jokes, he obviously enjoys being around her. That’s what makes it harder somehow, when he touches her at all, when he hugs her.  
But this has been different. This was more. Beck hears the song inside of his head again and Andre saying before that it was written for someone – and Tori cutting in with a ridiculous claim for whom it was.  
No. Has Andre... Has Andre actually... Has he fallen in love with Jade? He can’t have. Not with Beck’s Jade.  
He feels the anger pulse through him. He knows it’s true. Andre was alone with Jade and fell in love with her there. And he has written a song for her and has performed it in front of the whole school just now. Is he for real?  
Beck knows that Andre also finds Jade physically attractive. Heck, everybody does, right? But Andre has always been put off by Jade’s attitude. Beck doesn’t think that Andre himself ever realized how much he enjoyed being around Jade, how much he loves her comments and her way of seeing life.  
Has he now seen how beautiful she also is on the inside, how perfect?  
Well, Beck can’t blame him. He does wonder why it took Andre so long, but naturally he would fall for Jade sooner or later. He’s a good friend though. He won’t act upon those awakening feelings. Will he?  
He did sing that song just now. Who the hell sings a song for his best friend’s girl? How dare Andre do that?  
And Jade liked the song. Beck knows it will be on her lips every now and then over the next few days because she enjoys Andre’s music. A song, another guy wrote for her, will be on her lips.  
What was Andre thinking?  
Beck feels like he’s out of his body as rage now fills him up. Rage about his supposed friend who wrote a damn love song about his, Beck’s, girlfriend. A song where he says he will go after her, no matter what.  
He barely hears Jade telling him she wants something to drink. He has enough sense to answer though: “Get me one too. I’ll get the next.”  
Jade doesn’t protest and leaves him. He knows that their friends sometimes assume that Jade never does stuff like this for him. That he’s always the one running around making sure she has everything she needs. But she just doesn’t make a big deal out of it.  
Beck looks after her for a moment, after his girlfriend that his oh so best friend sang a song for a few minutes ago.  
He looks around and finds Andre with his eyes. He has danced with some random girl, but just now is on his own way to get himself and possibly the girl a drink too.  
Beck quickly walks up to him and stops him.  
“I need advice,” Beck say coldly. Andre looks slightly confused at Beck for stopping him and talking to him in this tone of voice.  
Beck doesn’t care. “What would you do if you’d have a girlfriend and another guy would write and then even sing a song for her?”  
Andre’s eyes widen and he takes a step back. “I... I’m...”  
So, he’s definitely right. Not that Beck has doubted it. As soon as the thought of Andre having a crush on Jade hit him, he knew it was true. And now, Andre stands in front of him like the bumbling idiot he is.  
“Yes, I finally figured it out,” Beck cuts through.  
Andre shakes his head. “Beck, I didn’t...”  
Beck doesn’t even care what he’s about to say. He interrupts him again, sharply: “You did. You sang a song for her.”  
“I’m sorry,” Andre hurries to say. “I... When we worked on that song together... I kinda realized...”  
He shrugs but Beck knows what he realized: “That she’s perfect. I get it, you know. Just back off.”  
There’s nothing more, Beck can do. He can only tell Andre that. What else could he do? He might feel like hurting Andre but it would be of no use. It would even get worse because Jade would find out about this crush.  
Beck’s sure she doesn’t know about it yet. If Beck starts fighting with Andre, she’ll figure it out. And no, Beck doesn’t think she would consider Andre as a partner in any sense if she would know he would be open to it. But she would have trouble staying friends with him. Every time he would help her with something or laugh at one of her jokes, she would question herself if he only does it because he still likes her. She wouldn’t feel free to hug him anymore. And while this possessive feeling inside of Beck might like the idea of Jade not touching anyone but him, he himself knows that that would be awful. Jade needs friends and Andre’s a good friend. Jade can’t start doubting his friendship, just because he’s an idiot.  
All that goes through Beck’s head as Andre says: “That’s what I sang that song for. It’s out of my system now.”  
“It better be,” Beck says, though he can’t imagine that being true. Yes, Andre’s that kind of person who needs to express his feelings to work through them. But it’s not so easy to get Jade out of your system.  
But what else can Beck ask for? He can’t tell Andre to vanish until he truly lost these feelings. Beck can’t only think about himself. He needs to think about Jade.  
“And you’ll behave like normal around Jade again.” So, she’ll never find out. “And never tell her about this.”  
Andre nods. “I know she loves you. And you love her. I would never touch that.”  
Still, he found it necessary to sing a love song to her in front of the whole school.  
Beck takes a deep breath before a threat easily comes over his lips: “If you do, you will regret it.”  
He knows, despite Andre never having experienced him this way, the other boy knows Beck’s serious about this. He nods again, now solemnly.  
Beck thinks if he should repeat his threat a little more concrete, refer to his own scripts that Andre knows partly, refers to what some of his characters do to others like Jade likes to do when she threatens someone.  
But before he can decide, there’s Jade. “So you ask me to get you something to drink and then you vanish. I’m really close to throwing this in your face.”  
She holds out a drink for him, holding one for herself in her other hand.  
He glances back to Andre one more time, before he takes the drink and easily says: “Sorry, babe.” The next second, he has pulled her to him with his other hand and kisses her hard.  
She returns it like always, not really angry at him for vanishing despite her words.  
Though, when they break apart, she claims: “You have to do better than that for me to stop being angry with you.”  
He knows Andre’s watching and listening as they are bare feet away from him. He should see and hear this. To really get it. To really get that Jade belongs to Beck. To really understand to never touch her.  
He answers, easily loud enough for Andre to hear: “I’ll do better the whole night through.”  
She smirks, always enjoying any kind of dirty talk, always enjoying when he talks like this, even out in the open.  
They kiss once more and Beck makes sure Andre’s getting a good show. Andre has to see that this truly isn’t enything he should even try touching. That Jade’s fully Beck’s.


End file.
